TRAS EL MURO
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sin querer Naruto a escuchado una revelación muy impactante, Hinata Hyuga está enamorada de él, pero no es eso lo que mas impresiona al rubio, sino las palabras que dice Sakura. ¡NaruSaku!


**Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nota importante:** en este fic Sasuke nunca se fue de la aldea con Orochimaru, por lo tanto no ocurrieron muchas cosas.

* * *

******* TRAS EL MURO ***** **

**By ASUKA02**

**.**

**.  
**

Naruto Uzumaki caminaba de malhumor hacia la academia ninja, estaba enojado con la Hokage, pues le había negado una misión importante para dársela a Sasuke, _"Sasuke esto, "Sasuke aquello", _pensaba furioso, el Uchiha sin dudas es su mejor amigo, más que eso, un hermano, -pero esto es traición.

-Sabe perfectamente que estoy reuniendo meritos para convertirme en Hokage. -gruñía sin detener sus pasos.

-¿Con quién estás hablando? –le pregunto Shikamaru con típica voz aburrida.

Naruto soltó un bufido al verlo cargando a un bebé rubio, los años en la aldea habían pasado, y Nara fue el primero en casarse a pesar de sus quejas, no le quedo otra opción después de que Gaara se enterara de las visitas que la hacía a su hermana.

-¿Y que ahora andas de niñero? –Se burlo el rubio.

-Sí, que fastidio, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, aunque por cierto nunca te he conocido una novia.

-Pero las he tenido, en mis viajes –recalco Naruto, aunque no era cierto él estaba enteramente entregado a sus entrenamiento y sus misiones.

Su corazón seguía acelerándose por su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno, a pesar de los años sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, más bien se habían fortalecidos y la esperanza brillaba en su corazón cada vez que la veía, y esta esperanza estaba allí, por el único motivo de que ella finalmente se había cansado de la indiferencia de Sasuke, y acepto al pelinegro como un buen amigo. Lo único malo es que así también lo ve a él.

-Por allí anda una de tus enamoradas. –se mofo Nara.

Naruto bufo, tenía bastantes admiradoras, aunque él no le hacía caso a ninguna, siempre que estaba entrenando aparecían chicas tontas queriendo hablar con él, otras llevándole comida, y eso le molestaba porque no lo dejaban concentrarse.

-Debo seguir, tengo que entregarle este mensaje a Iruka-sensei –dijo enseñándole un rollo de pergamino sellado.

Ambos amigos se despidieron, Naruto localizo a su antiguo profesor y charlaron un rato, cuando este tuvo que regresar a sus clases, Uzumaki salió del aula de Iruka y camino por los pasillos, inconscientemente buscaba con la mirada a Sakura, quien temporalmente estaba impartiendo clases de medicina en la academia por ordenes de la Hokage, ya que ahora era una ley, que en cada grupo hubiera un ninja medico.

"_Esto es absurdo Naruto deja de fantasear con ella"_ se recrimino mentalmente, _"¿pero cómo voy a dejar de hacerlo?",_ se respondió a sí mismo, la Sakura de 22 años se había convertido en una mujer muy bella a pesar de no ser tan femenina como otras de la aldea.

"_Y con esa bata blanca"_ volvía a fantasear el pobre joven, que a pesar de tener un cuerpo atlético no había sido profanado por ninguna mujer, en su mente solo estaba la meta de ser Hokage y para eso, necesitaba entrenar y mucho, aunque últimamente pensaba mucho en Sakura ya no de una manera tan santa, tenia sueños húmedos con ella y esa bata de doctora.

A Sakura quien ahora trabajaba tiempo completo la medicina, muy seguido le llegaba un paciente rubio de ojos azules con alguna cortada en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Y ese era Naruto, que intencionalmente se hería en sus entrenamientos para tener una escusa de ir al hospital.

El chico doblo en una esquina y freno en seco cuando escucho la voz de Sakura, que hablaba con alguien más, no podía verlas porque estaban tras un muro, pero si podía escuchar perfectamente.

-Tranquila, Naruto y yo no tenemos nada, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos.

-Yo… me… da mucha pena decirte esto, p-pero… mientras tú, le des esperanzas, él no verá a otras chicas. –decía tímidamente Hinata.

-No te doy esperanzas. –replico Sakura perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo haces, cuando no te ver salir con nadie, yo… lo amo.

Naruto se tapo la boca de la impresión, ya Kiba lo había incitado a invitar a salir a Hinata, pero no creyó que eso fuera por petición de la chica, ahora analizando la situación, ella estaba allí hablando con Sakura para que esta, ¿hiciera algo similar?.

Naruto se quedo en silencio sin mover un solo musculo, esa era su oportunidad para saber si Sakura sentía algo por él, Hinata comenzó a decir cosas, como que lo amaba, y que siempre ha esperado a que él la vea, y que se ha negado a salir con otros, porque espera con ilusión a que, _"yo la invite a salir"_, la idea incomodaba muchísimo al rubio, no quería verse en una situación tan embarazosa como esa.

-Descuida Hinata, yo me hare a un lado, vete tranquila.

-G-gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mí. –respondió con timidez y emoción la de ojos perlados.

Naruto se escondió rápidamente antes de que Hinata lo viera, las palabras de Sakura habían alegrado inmensamente el corazón de Hyuga, pero habían roto el corazón del chico. Él también iba a marcharse cuando escucho la voz de Haruno hablando sola.

-Descuida me hare a un lado para que él sea feliz, ella sin duda alguna te merece más que yo Naruto… yo que solo lo he hecho sufrir.

Tras esas palabras rompió a llorar con gran sentimiento, sentimiento de saberse perdedora, de tener que alejarse de ese chico fastidioso que poco a poco se metió en su corazón y se quedo allí sembrado, creciendo cada día mas.

-Sakura-chan no llores. -dijo él saliendo tras el muro, ella enseguida se limpio las lagrimas.

-Na-Naruto -musito con voz molesta, -¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto con ceño fruncido.

-Eso no importa, lo único importante es que estoy aquí para ti. –contesto él agachándose frente a ella.

-Debo volver al trabajo. –se excuso ella intentando ponerse de pie, pero el chico le puso ambas manos en los hombros para detenerla.

-No puedes trabajar así, estabas llorando y mucho me temo que es por mi culpa. –dijo tristemente el joven.

Sakura miro su propio reflejo en el azul cielo de sus ojos, y fue incapaz de moverse, Naruto se acomodo a su lado, y sin decir nada apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de la chica. –Sakura-chan nunca llores por mí. –susurro entrelazando sus dedos con la mano izquierda de la chica.

Tras el muro había poca luz, y nadie podía verlos, cualquiera que los viera se sorprendería muchísimo, así como ellos mismos deberían de estarlo al verse tan juntos, la única razón por la que Sakura no le había propinado un puñetazo era porque por dentro estaba destrozada. Y verlo allí buscando su calor la hacía sentir peor.

-Naruto… es tiempo de que te alejes de mi y busques…

-¿Otra chica?, -completo él, -tal vez Hinata sea una buena esposa, pero yo no la quiero, no como un hombre a una mujer, de esa manera solo te veo a ti, y ahora sé que hay una esperanza para mí, no pretendas alejarme de ti, porque no puedo hacerlo, puedo apartarme un poco, pero siempre estaré cuidándote desde las sombras.

-Naruto ella te quiere y yo... bueno no tiene importancia, todos sabemos lo mal que te he tratado. –dijo intentando ocultar su dolor.

Uzumaki frunció el ceño, se sentía enojado y traicionado, de que ella le fuera ocultado todo este tiempo que tenia sentimientos por él, _"tanto tiempo perdido". _Siempre pensó que el día que ella le correspondiera, se sentiría el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero no fue así, se sentía desdichado al ver que ella simplemente pensaba hacerse a un lado y no luchar por construir una vida juntos.

-¿Y qué importa eso?, no me importa lo que los demás quieran, si es verdad que me has tratado un poco mal, pero sé que es tu forma de ser conmigo, y que a tu manera siempre me has apreciado, -apretó la mano de Sakura y ella lo miro a la cara, en sus ojos podía ver la verdad de sus palabras y la pasión con que las decía.

-De todas las personas eres tú la que siempre ha estado a mi lado, aun cuando ya no seamos un equipo, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo se que cuento con él, pero tú eres esencial para mí.

-Naruto –intento hablar ella, pero él continuo.

-Soy el protagonista de mi vida, te elijo a ti, mil veces a ti, elijo ser tu guardián hasta que deje este mundo, no importa que me muera de tristeza cuando encuentres un hombre y te cases. Quizás pueda ser el padrino de tus hijos.

Forzó una sonrisa, pero solo había tristeza en su cara y en su corazón, -Naruto -musito con lagrimas en los ojos, -tonto, tu nunca serás el padrino de mis hijos.

-¿Ni siquiera eso merezco? –pregunto con gesto tristísimo.

-No, -confirmo ella, Naruto bajo la cabeza derrotado y deprimido, -me sentiría como una desgraciada quedándome contigo después de lo que me dijo Hinata, pero también soy muy egoísta y no puedo renunciar tan fácilmente a una vida feliz… no sé qué hacer.

-Sakura-chan, no comprendo. –dijo confundido por esas últimas palabras.

-Yo no sé explicarme bien con palabras, -se acerco a él y juntos sus labios por primera vez, al principio fue un beso tierno, pero luego se torno a un beso más necesitado, más desesperado, las lagrimas de Sakura se unieron al contacto, para ella era una despedida, para él era como estar en el mismo cielo.

-Es por esto que no puedes ser el padrino, nunca olvides que mereces todo lo bueno, se feliz con Hinata.

-¿Que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Kurenai, Sakura se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas, -tus alumnos te andan buscando.

La pelirosada aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar de las preguntas del rubio, que estaba más confundido que nunca, Naruto no podía quedarse a esperarla porque tenía que regresar con la Hokage, Tsunade le encargo la misión de escoltar a un mercader muy importante.

-¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar una misión de tan buena paga? –se extraño la Hokage.

-Lo siento abuela, désela a cualquier otro, tengo una misión más importante que esa.

**.**

**.  
**  
Esa misma noche no logro hablar con Sakura, y dos días después no la encontraba por ninguna parte, no quería parecer un paranoico pero tenía un mal presentimiento, se tranquilizo un poco cuando Ino le dijo que solo se estaba tomando unos días libres.

-Pero… porque irse justo ahora, ¿te dijo a donde iba?

La rubia lo miro de una manera extraña y luego dijo. –No, pero ya debe estar por regresar.

Si conociera mas a la Yamanaka sabría que esta le mentía, Naruto le monto casería al apartamento de Sakura y cuando regreso la enfrento.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto con enfado, porque había montado guardia todo la noche y ella no llego a dormir, si sacaba cuentas llevaba cuatro días fuera.

Sakura levanto la vista y lo vio sobre el techo, parado allí como un águila, -¡Ja!, ¿qué te has creído?, no te debo ninguna explicación.

Salto repentinamente frente a ella, -Claro que si me preocupo por ti.

-Pues relájate, me quede en casa de un paciente. –respondió despectiva, en realidad estaba organizando lo de su traslado a otra aldea.

A Naruto se le revolvieron las tripas de los celos, -¿y desde cuando te quedas a dormir en casa de los pacientes?, eso solo lo hacen las pros…

No termino la frase cuando ya estaba de cabeza en el contenedor de basura, -¡Jamás vuelvas a insinuar que soy una prostituta!, -estaba furiosa y mucho, -¡y ya aléjate de mí de una vez por todas!.

Ella se encerró en la casa y a él le costó salirse del contenedor, camino hasta su apartamento sintiéndose como una basura, y oliendo a basura, vio a Hinata e intento seguir de largo pero ella le hablo y él tuvo que detenerse.

-Na-Naruto-kun, ¿qué te paso?.

-¿Te refieres a esto? –Dijo quitándose un pedazo de tomate podrido del hombro, -Estoy inventando una nueva técnica, secretísima pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿y tú en que andas?, ¿ya no entrenas o qué?, últimamente te veo mucho por estos lado.

Ahora que sabía de los sentimientos de Hinata por él, le incomodaba verla rondando su calle, mas ese sentimiento no llegaba a hacerlo sentir culpable, ni tampoco le quitaba el sueño, a decir verdad solo recordaba ese detalle cuando la veía.

Para él está claro todo, aprecia a Hyuga, se preocupa por ella, igual que se preocuparía por Tenten, Lee o cualquiera de sus amigos en caso de estar en peligro de muerte, arriesgaría su vida por salvar a cada uno de ellos, pero hasta allí llegan sus sentimientos por Hinata.

No se puede pedir más de un amigo y Naruto es el mejor de los amigos.

Hinata se ruborizo intensamente, llevaba días intentando invitar al chico a su cumpleaños a celebrarse el día de mañana, -¿eh?, etto, e… yo… -se puso a tartamudear nerviosamente.

-Debo continuar Hinata, pásala bien.

Ella saco valor de donde no tenía y dijo. –N-Naruto-kun, mañana es mi cumpleaños me gustaría que fueras.

-¡Claro cuanta con eso!. –respondió con su habitual alegría dándole la espalda y sin dejar de caminar. Hinata casi se desmaya de la emoción.

**.**

**.**

El día de la fiesta llego y Hinata se había dejado influenciar por su hermana menor, se arreglo detalladamente, estaba deslumbrante, lástima que Naruto nunca llego a verla, pues los planes del rubio eran pasar buscado a Sakura y llevarla con él a la fiesta, lugar donde pensaba aclararle todos sus sentimientos a ambas, por segunda vez a la pelirosada y por primera vez a la Hyuga.

-¿Como que se fue de viaje? –pregunto Uzumaki sintiéndose frustrado.

-Sí, nos encargo de que le echáramos un vistazo a su apartamento.

Naruto se encontraba frente a la casa de Sakura y hablaba con los vecino de esta, un miedo invadió al chico, _"ella nada en algo raro", _-¡gracias por la información!.

**.**

**. **

La pelirosada descansaba en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha, su equipaje constaba de una pesada mochila viajera, no era que pensaba dejar todas sus cosas abandonadas, era más bien que de momento se quedaría en una posada, ya tenía un trabajo como ninja medico en la aldea oculta de la hierba, gracias a la recomendación de su maestra, la Hokage. Tras una larga charla consiguió convencerla de dejarla ir. ¿Quién podría detener a una chica como Sakura?

Regresaría por sus cosas cuando le asignaran un lugar más cómodo. En resumen cualquier lugar era mejor que quedarse a ver como Naruto y Hinata iniciaban una relación.

-¿Que camino tomo? –preguntaba impaciente el rubio a los guardianes de la gran puerta de Konoha.

Corrió a la dirección que le indicaron, mientras tanto Sakura se coloco de nuevo la mochila y continuo su recorrido, una hora más tarde logro salir de bosque y entraba en un pequeño pueblo de los que rodean la aldea de la hoja, donde pensaba quedarse a comer algo en algún restaurante, así contribuía con el turismo de la localidad, todavía le faltaba mucho por viajar, y de hecho tomaría un transporte el resto del camino.

Ya no tenía ningún apuro, se sentía tranquila, triste pero en paz, lo más importante ya estaba hecho, puso distancia entre ella y Naruto, y estaba segura al 100 % de que el rubio se encontraba en la fiesta de Hinata, todos estaban en esa fiesta.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! -grito corriendo hasta alcanzarla, se doblo poniendo ambas manos en sus rodillas y respiro aire a grandes bocanadas, parecía que el corazón quería salírsele por la boca.

-Naruto, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? –pregunto asombrada.

-Te he seguido, como un loco… ¿cómo te atreves a irte sin despedirte de mí?. –le recrimino con voz entrecortada y lagrimas en los ojos.

-No debiste seguirme Naruto.

-¡No me interesa! –exclamo a los cuatro vientos. -me iré contigo a donde quiera que vayas, no podrás deshacerte de mí. –gruño enojado.

-No Naruto… debes quedarte y cumplir tu deseo de ser Hokage, y respetar el mío.

Él se rió de manera histérica, -irte de mi lado no puede ser tu deseo, no puedes abandonarme Sakura-chan yo te amo.

Ella reprimió las ganas de llorar, de abrazarlo y consolarlo. -pero yo no puedo hacerte feliz.

-¡Que sabes tú de eso, si no lo hemos intentado!–vocifero desesperado.

-¡Deja de gritar estúpido!. –le regaño agradecida de aun estar en los límites del bosque, de lo contrario serian todo un espectáculo para los habitantes.

-Déjame ir contigo, a la abuela Tsunade aún le quedan como quince años de Hokage, y ella ya me prometió que yo sería el sexto. –pidió caminando hacia ella.

-Sabes que eso no lo elije ella, debes regresar y cuidar que nadie te quite el lugar que mereces. –respondió esquivando su mirada suplicante.

El soltó una risita y ahora tomo ambas manos de la chica con decisión-deja de inventar pretextos, soy el mejor ninja de la aldea, me irán a buscar así como el sabio pervertido y yo fuimos a buscar a la quinta.

Sakura se aparto bruscamente, y camino unos pasos alejándose y pensando en cómo solucionar la situación, pasaron cuatro minutos de silencio hasta que Naruto hablo.

-¿Que tanto piensas?, Sakura-chan ya te dije que no te dejare, en mi cabeza tu eres para mí y yo soy para ti.

-¡Eres un fastidio!, -respondió orgullosa, él volvió a acercarse ya seguro de la elección de la ninja medico -Todo lo complicas… ya todo estaba resuelto y vienes a confundirme más.

-Si estas confundida es porque quieres que me quede contigo. –comento animado, y se atrevió a abrazarla por la espalda, eso la descoloco muchísimo, porque no podía mantenerse firme si sus brazos fuerte las estrechaban, -Solo di algo desagradable y acéptame.

Ella volvió a separarse esta vez con un ceño en la frente que daba risa, -No me conoces tan bien como crees.

-En eso te equivocas, puedo hacerte una lista de cómo podría hacerte feliz. -A ella le choco su sonrisa tan deslumbrante. –vamos Sakura-chan deja de ser tan necia.

Ella soltó un fuerte suspiro, como si se armara de paciencia, -Demonios -gruño, Naruto ya se declaraba vencedor y solo esperaba el veredicto para besarla impulsivamente, -promete que regresaras cuando eso pase.

-Lo prometo, regresaremos los cuatro. –se apresuro a responder inquieto y con demasiada energía.

-¿Los cuatro? –se extraño ella.

-Claro, tú, yo y nuestros hijos, dijiste que no podría ser el padrino así que asumo que puedo ser el padre tus hijos.

Ella se ruborizó levemente, -Eso está por verse, eres insoportablemente confiado.

-Lo soy. –Reconoció con orgullo, volviendo a abrazarla, ahora de frente.

-Vas a tener que trabajar muy duro, porque siempre quise tener hermanos, por lo tanto quiero una familia grande.

Ahora él sonrió de oreja a oreja, era todo tan perfecto -¿Ves como nos complementamos?, yo nunca tuve familia, quiero lo mismo que tu.

Ambos sonrieron y sellaron con un beso, un acuerdo para toda la vida, uno que llenaría sus vidas de felicidad.

El amor nunca deber ser forzado o entregado como favor, Naruto siempre lo comprendió desde el principio, y espero pacientemente hasta que lo imposible sucedió, _"Sakura-chan me ama"._ Sakura lo comprendió cuando lo vio correr tras ella con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía obligarlo a que se relacionara con Hinata, tal vez Hyuga lo merezca más, _"pero él me ama a mí, y eso no lo puede cambiar nadie"._

-¿Naruto?

-Que Sakurita linda –pregunto todo cariñoso.

Ella entorno los ojos, -No creo repetir esto muy seguido… te amo, que nadie te diga lo contrario, -el corazón del rubio salto de alegría, -regresemos a Konoha, es tu sueño vivir allí y mi orgullo estar allá.

Él suspiro, -Aun no regresemos, -dijo abrasándola cariñosamente por la espalda, -dos meses por aquí estarían geniales, tengo que contarte unos sueños interesantísimos que he tenido contigo y tu bata de medico.

Ella se ruborizo completamente y grito el tan conocido -¡Narutoooooo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Solo pierde quien deja de intentar"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Y aquí acaba, ojala lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, esta es mi humilde opinión y no me quiero pelear con nadie, pero yo pienso que aunque Sasuke se hubiese quedado, tarde o temprano Sakura se cansaría de su indiferencia y Naruto lograría conquistarla, aunque esto último ahora es cuestión de tiempo.

En fin, si les gusta el NaruSaku los invito a leer mi otro fic "Esa brujería llamada internet"

**.**

**.**

**Los reviews son gratis y ayudan a los escritores a crear nuevas historias, post review para apoyar la causa.**


End file.
